You don't wanna get involved with me
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren Tate,intimidating to every guy at the bar,anywhere to say the least.Except,she meets Eddie Duran..will he back down? One-shot or story?:)


**Hey everyone!:)I just fell in love with the song "Runaway Baby" by:Bruno Mars/Carly Rose Sonenclar's cover:)Listen to it!**

**This song gave me inspiration to write:)Hope you like:)One-shot?Story?Not sure:)**

**The real inspiration was Carly's cover:)So I'm using her lyrics.**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

_Chapter 1:I'm trouble babe_

**_Loren's POV_**

_This guy has been staring at me and looking away for about thirty minutes._

_I look down at my red tube top,short black leather skirt,and black high heel booties._

_Before walking up to him,I fix my hair and makeup and make sure my boobs are visible enough to drive him crazy,but still hidden to keep him wanting more._

_Dodging about ten guys,putting hands to their faces,I finally reached him sitting at a bar stool._

_I took a quick glance at him._

_Black leather jacket,gray t-shirt,black skinny jeans,and white sneakers._

_"Beer please."I said winking to the bartender and placing my leather jacket down._

_The guy blushed and rushed off to get my drink._

_"Hey,you know if you take a picture it'll last longer."I said to the mystery guy._

_He turned around to smile at me._

_I rolled my eyes._

_Honey,that's been done before.__If you want me,you'll need to do better._

_I flipped my hair and grabbed the beer the bartender just placed down._

_"Eddie Duran."He said holding out a hand._

_"I'm not your type."I said taking a sip of beer._

_"What's your type?"He said sliding closer._

_I played along and got even closer to his face."I'm trouble babe."I whispered._

_He was leaning in for a kiss,then picked up his drink and took a sip._

_Finally,a guy who knows how to play._

_Game on babe,game on._

_Putting down my drink,I looked into his deep brown eyes._

_I smiled and grabbed the front of his shirt,leading him to a seat in front of stage._

_I pushed him down into the seat,making him smirk._

_Walking up to the band members I told them the song selection and began the song._

_I walked up to the mic stand and grabbed the microphone._

_The music began._

_**Well looky here looky here**_

_**Ah what do we have?**_

_**Another pretty thang ready for me to grab**_

_**But little does he know**_

_**That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing**_

_**'Cause at the end of the night**_

_**It is him I'll be holding**_

_**I love you so**_

_**That's what you'll say**_

_**You'll tell me**_

_**Baby baby please don't go away**_

_**But when I play, I never stay**_

_**To every boy that I meet here,this is what I say:**_

_I walked off the stage and stood right in front of Eddie._

_I placed one of my hands on the arm of his seat,bending forwards in front of his face._

_**Run run runaway, runaway baby**_

_**Before I put my spell on you**_

_I walked back up to the stage and placed the microphone back on the stand._

_**You better get get getaway get away darling**_

_**'Cause everything you heard is true**_

_**Your poor little heart will end up alone**_

_**'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone**_

_**So you better run run runaway runaway baby**_

_**I love you so**_

_**That's what you'll say**_

_**You'll tell me**_

_**Baby baby please don't go away**_

_**But when I play, I never stay**_

_**To every boy that I meet, yeah, this is what I say**_

_**Run run run away, run away baby**_

_**Before I put my spell on you**_

_**You better get get get away get away darling**_

_**'Cause everything you heard is true**_

_**Your poor little heart will end up alone,**while__ I sang this line held up a heart and broke it in half._

_**'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone**_

_**So you better run run run away run away baby**_

_**See I ain't try to hurt you baby**_

_**No I just wanna work you baby**_

_**See I ain't try to hurt you baby**_

_**No I just wanna work **_

_**Now if you scared you better run**_

_**You better run**_

_**If you scared you better run**_

_**Before I put my spell on you**_

_**You better get get getaway getaway darling**_

_**'Cause everything you heard is true**_

_**Your poor little heart will end up alone**_

_**'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone**_

_**So you better run run runaway runaway baby**_

_Everyone cheered as I got off the stage and walked right past Eddie._

_I walked back to the bar,again ignoring more guys,and ordered another beer._

_I was sitting and drinking when I felt someone's warm breath at my ear._

_"I'll take my chances,babe."He said with his hands on my waist._

_I pressed my tongue to the inside of my cheek with my mouth in a smile._

_I turned around and looked at Eddie."Loren Tate."I said to him._

_He smiled."Let's get out of here."I said to him._

_Eddie passed me my leather jacket as we stood up and left._

_This guy is trouble._

_I need some trouble in my life._

_Interesting to say the least._

_Eddie Duran,first guy to not find me intimidating._

_**Hope you you guys liked:)If you want me to continue let me know,because I have some ideas to finish off the story.**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


End file.
